Losing your soul
by ColdAndFire
Summary: What happened when Kenshin accpeted the role of hitokiri? How did young bright eyed innocent Kenshin become a blood-thirsty murderer?
1. Chapter One

Hello!

This story is currently going through a huge re-vamp o.O Well, i try anyway...

I finally figured out where this story is heading, and strive to make longer chapters, even though it takes longer coz i'm such a slow typer o.O; Please forgive -bows-

Also, i implore you to forgive the sloppy writing, these are being fixed up as we speak so please bare with me.

Thankyou and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni kenshin or Okita Souji...but Akito is mine dammnit! MINE! o.O

* * *

Through the window of the rapidly moving carriage, sunlight burst down onto the young boyish face of a wide eyed, red headed young boy. His childlike and naive features would almost have you decieved into thinking he was some small child, if it weren't for the sword strapped to his side. '

"Welcome to Kyoto Kenshin, we will be arriving at your new residence soon" interuppted a voice from behind him. Himura Kenshin slowly spun on his seat to rest his gaze upon the face of his ever calm employer, Kogoro Katsura. Katsura had discovered him while he was still with Takasugi and the Kiheitai, he distinctly remebered the conversation.

Flashback-

"Listen to me...I am asking you, to kill"

The young boyish face before him had exactly the expression he had forseen, the gentle violet orbs of his widened in shock.

"Certain men stand between us and a better world, the only way is to elminate them, it's not pleasant but it's true"  
he continued, his determined stare fixing upon the young red head before him.

"So answer me...will you kill for me?"

End Flashback-

With a small smile and a nod his attention averted back to the huge city just outside of his window. After growing up in the mountains with his master, never had he seen such a place, or ever imagined it to be this large. That would probably be his first priority, figure this place out. It shouldn't be too much trouble really, but it would probably be a relatively good idea to request a guide anyway. Fingering the carefully stitched cloth of his pants he dreaded the impression that he was going to make on these much older and much larger men having a small, red headed, scrawny boy amongst them. Too late for that now. Katsura had chosen to bring with him 13 new men, including Kenshin, all of whom were to stay at the inn with Kenshin permanantly.

* * *

"Hurry up girls, Katsura-san has arrived!" called a very distressed voice from the enterance of a bustling inn.

"Hai, Okami-san" came two instant replies as two quite young and beautiful girls appeared from out of nowhere, startling poor Okami out of her wits.

With a small sigh and an exasperated shake of her head she pulled back the door to give him a proper greeting. She was undeniably loyal to the choshuu after they had selflessly protected her son when he was caught up in a vicious battle between the shinsengumi, and from then on alwyas greeted them with a happy smile. "Katsura-san! How wonderful it is to see you again" exclaimed Okami happily and giving him a respectful bow. "Always a pleasure Okami-san" he replied with a soft smile that made the two girls behind her swoon. "I trust that you have enough vacant rooms for all of my men" he inquired politely, gesturing behind him too the 12 men and some scrawny boy. "Ah! Katsura-san is this your...son?" asked Okami, stopping the red headed boy with an out stretched arm.

The impassive look on the young boys face twisted slightly, a small blush that matched his hair creeping over his face as Katsura and his captain, Katagai-san, cuckled humorously. "No Okami-san, he is one of the newest recruits" replied Katsura calmly,

after recvering from his laughter. This, more than anything else, shocked Okami into a stunned silence as her eyes flicked back to gaze at the boy before her. "Y-you mean to say you would recruit children?" Okami asked finally, in a dangerous voice, her normally calm and collected eyes glaring daggers at Katsura.

"Excuse me Onna-san" interrupted a voice "but- i am 14".

Whipping back around she leaned in closely to examine him. Blood red hair hung limply down the sides of his young face as it managed to escape his carefully done top knot and a shocking pair of violet eyes stared defiantley into her own. With a small smile she returned her, now much softer, gaze back upon Katsura.

"Well, anyway, Shizuka and Manami will show the men too their rooms, i will call you when dinner is ready" she said in a calmer tone of voice as the image of the young mans face stuck firmly in her mind.

"Excusme...i'm sorry..but..."

"Oh come on, let me show you around"

"Gomen, demo--"

"Mou, please?-"

"Shizuka!" snapped Okami fiercly, hurriedly shooing the swooning girl away from the now stiff young boy. With a fierce glare in her direction she watched them angrily as they turned to show the men to their rooms. "Now, what is your name young man?" she asked politely, turning back to him."

The stunned young boy turned his violet orbs up to her and bowed "Watashi no namae wa Himura Kenshin".

* * *

"Hey kid, names Akito" intepruted a voice into Kenshins wild thoughts. Shifting slightly he stiffened and glared at the tall, muscular man standing in his doorway. 'Great, just what i need right now' he muttered darkly into his head, the events at dinner all too fresh in his mind.

Flash back--

Kenshin could already hear the murmurs of jaunty men, deep in their own conversations in the dining hall. His red locks all too obvious, and his short stature way too noticable. With a small sigh he walked confidently through the door way and headed directly to the emptiest corner.

"Hey! Who ordered shrimp?" called a wisecrack in a mocking tone from behind him.

Wincing Kenshin spun on his heel stared defiantley at the man in question, who just smirked and continued to shovel food into his mouth. Growling he turned back around and stalked over to his corner 'How did i know this would happen' he thought miserably to himself, the first impression he had made was a giant prawn, great. Dropping to the ground he stared gloomily down at the meal before him, picking at the rice with his chopsticks. Of course they never knew who he was then,  
and neither did he for that matter. He had been told by katsura that he was going to become a 'hitokiri', and of course he had heard the rumours of the various 'hitokiri's' thoroughout his time visiting the villages with Hiko, but the only thing he truly knew about it was that it's main purpose was to kill. But then again, wasn't everyone here's main purpose to kill.

Penetrating his brooding came a cackling laughter, he didn't need to look to know who it was. "So does the prawn have a voice? Come on boy are you in this war to make your daddy proud? Ha! You won't last one week"  
he scoffed in a gravely tone, hoots of laughter erupting from what could be called his 'cronies'.

"Shut up..." someone growled from the farthest corner. To that man, whoever it was, Kenshin was truly grateful.

"What!" he growled angrily "who said that? Sta-"

SLAM

The whole room was shocked into silence as Kenshins choptsticks rattled from the position they had just recently been slammed, the rice bowl spilling bits of it's contents over the small table laid out infront of him. Straight face in tact, he rose to his feet and calmly left the room.

End flashback--

Kenshin heaved a small sigh and twisted the cloth of his pants in his fingers. The memory alone giving him a stormy attitude.

"Hey kid, sók, i'm your roomate anyways, that jerk is unbearable sometimes but in truth he's a pretty good guy once you get to know him of course" he drawled easily, leaning casually against the shouji.

Relaxing a little, kenshin looked up from the carefully made tatami mat and bowed slightly in his direction "My name is Himura Kenshin, pleased to met you"  
he spouted formally, his red locks glistening in the little light provided. "I am the new 'hitokiri'" he added as an after thought.  
The man Akito spluttered, almost slipping off his potision on the doorframe and turned so pale he was almost transparent.  
"H-hitokiri?" he murmured clumisily and backed away from the enterance.

Kenshin peered at him in confusion "Is something wrong Akito-san" he asked quietly. Maybe that wasn't the best thing to say. He could see that Akito was going through a whole pallete of emotions. Surprise? Shock? Fear? Blinking slightly Akito bowed and murmered something about feeling ill before turning and scurrying back down the hallway.

Kenshin was left in his room, alone, to contemplate his strange beahaviour. Was everybody afraid of the word hitokiri?  
He hadn't even started his job yet and the word alone had sent Akito scurrying from him. This place just confused him to no ends.

* * *

"Hey!…..Kid? Himura? Wake up!" urged a voice from somewhere above him. Kenshin grumbled and turned onto his side, an eruption of laughter bubbling from the voice. He was having such a nice dream, he didn't want it to end. He was standing in a field, the crisp cold air of the morning burning his face with cold and the dew that had collected on the rows of snow white blossoms slowly making it's way down the petals and landing on his nose like rain. Infront of him was a picturesque scene, the pale sun slowly rising above the mountains and thick layers of mist slowly twining themselves around the trees as it made its way up the hill on which he stood.

Then all of a sudden, everything changed. The pale morning sun morphed in an instant into a blood red dripping orb, that sat in the sky spitefully, glaring down at him. The trees around him lost their petals and fell to the ground, covered up by the fierce, angry glare of red and orange light. The crystal clear dew that had once hung from the trees had suddenly become a deep red with an odd smell that made his insides churn. His heartbeat grew fast and his eyes widened as the soft snapping of twigs was heard above him. Slowly turning his head up he found himself staring up into the blank, dull eyes of a dead man. His messy brown hair spread around his pale face like a halo, a bright red flower resting precariously on his hand, the blood from the gash in his stomach dripping just like the dew. Drip, drip, drip—"Agh!"

Kenshin had sat up straight in his bed, his face slightly pale and small droplets of sweat falling from his forehead. He placed a shaky hand to his head and gripped the locks of his fringe tightly, his fingernails digging into his skull.

"Ow…remind me never to wake you up again"

Kenshin was jolted out of his brooding and quickly spun on the spot to lay eyes on Akito, sprawled out on the ground behind him and nursing a black eye. Locking away the memory of the dream he quirked his mouth into a smirk and he rose from the warm bed to find his neatly folded clothes off to one side. Gently he plucked at the blue gi and grey-white hakama that was part of his new uniform, the fine stitching rubbing against his callused fingertips. "Yeah that's your uniform, I told Okami to get you a bigger size for plenty of growth" joked Akito, now sitting up with a sheepish grin on his face, hand pressed against his forehead. Kenshin cringed and looked away "Sorry…about that" he apologized uncertainly, but instead of receiving the familiar taunts from the men yesterday he heard a sad sigh.

"It's me who should be sorry kid, I judged you without even getting to know you, i can see that you certainly aren't a cold ruthless bastard" he said slowly, plucking his hand from his face and letting it fall to his lap.

Kenshin turned to look at him and cocked his head "Cold? Ruthless?" he asked innocently. Akito flinched and stared at him wide-eyed "Please don't tell me you you've never even heard of --!" he began. But his face seemed to slack in shock.

* * *

A few minutes later, after Akito had shown Kenshin how exactly to tie up a hakama, the two of them made their way downstairs where the bustle of activity coming from the dining hall could be heard. A sickened feeling in the bottom of his stomach, he just hoped that by some judge of fate, that man had been sent out on duty…. 

"AH HA! I knew I wasn't seeing things!" roared a voice as soon as they entered the room "So the shrimp is still here" he hissed darkly.

Kenshin cringed and turned to face him, a dull look on his face, he opened his mouth to speak but was cut off as someone appeared at the door.

"That is quite enough Senkaku" commanded a quiet yet non the less imposing voice of Katsura from the doorway.

Kenshin sighed quietly and turned to face him.

Katsura stood, his icy black hair pulled up elegantly at the back of his head and his dark eyes sparkling with life, with his mouth pressed into a thin white line as he observed the Senkaku dis-approvingly.

After ridding the blush of embarrassment from his face he turned back to the corner he had sat in last night and dropped to the floor next to Akito, gently picking up the chopsticks placed on the low tabled in front of him.

"Kenshin? How are you?" came the same calm voice from above him.

Kenshin slowly lifted his head to gaze into the eyes of the calculating Katsura. He nodded to him and respectfully bowed slightly before placing his chopsticks infront of him and answering "I'm fine". Now that made him feel pretty lame. Katsura chuckled and smiled down at him fondly "Actually I need you to come with me, leave your food here, I'm sure Okami wouldn't mind keeping some for you" he said carefully "I am going to introduce you to my associates"

And with that Kenshin silently got to his feet and followed Katsura from the room.

* * *

"A boy?" demanded the outraged face of Yoshida Toshimaro, his angry eyes examining Kenshin with distaste. Katsura, calm as ever, smiled patiently. "This boy is 15 years old and more skilled than any man--" 

"Skill can't be the only deciding factor! Have you forgotten what happened to the last" he demanded fiercly but swiftly cringed and apologozied for his rudeness.

Katsura nodded calmly and cast an approving glance over at Kenshin. "There is something about him, it may be just a gut feeling, but i do believe that Kenshin will be perfect" he said frimly, his eyes boaring into the congregated officials.

As his gaze passed over them they each, in turn, nodded slightly in acceptance and finally Yoshida too relented and nodded grudingly.

Kenshin, slightly shaken from the arguments against him finally lifted his head to look at the group, all of which were shifting as if preparing to leave.

"I have news" said a voice from behind Kenshin

The whole room whipped around just as a figure emerged from the shadows.

In the corner stood a small figure, her brown hair clasped behind her and a determined mask set upon her face with something deftly clutched in her hands.

"Ah Hotaru-san" said Yoshida pleasantly "Please wait outside and i will have a word with you later"

Hotaru nodded slightly and backed out of the room, Kenshin still watching her suspiciously with his sharp eyes.

"Well is that is the only matter we have to attend then you are all dismissed"

* * *

"Katsura-san?"

"Yes Kenshin?"

Kenshin turned his head slightly and quickened his pace to keep up with Katsura. "Forgive my rudeness...but that girl--"

"She is a spy"

Kenshin blinked "Spy? In the shinsengumi?" he asked disbeliviengly, surely a woman such as that wouldn't go into such dangerous territory.

Katsura nodded "Yes, she is a spy at the Shinsengumi headquarters, recently emplyed" he said formally, not the slightest bit offended at how inquisitive Kenshin was.

Everything was silent again, the dull padding of their feet against the polished floor until...

"Katsura-san...what exactly is my job?" once again he felt quite lame asking Kogoro Katsura what should be an extremely obvious question. But he couldn't deny the curiostiy he felt. Akito, after hearing what his new position was the first time has been sufficiently startled, calling the hitokiris 'Ruthless cold bastards'. Just what was it that made people fear them so. A thought struck him. Would he be feared as well? Cast out and avoided?

Katsura, not in the least bit ruffled cleared his throat and replied slowly "You are a shadow assasin under my employ" he said carefully, but before any more questions couls be asked he rounded on Kenshin and looked down at him. "Iizuka-san will explain everything to you when the time is right Kenshin, me and some of my men will be heading out tommorow, i do not expect to see you again for some time. Good luck" and with those cryptic words he bustled off to his room.

Kenshin waited for a few seconds until the sounds of Katsuras shuffling feet dissapeared. His heart now pounded audibly in his chest as he processed the words. He, Kenshin Himura who had been berated all his life by his master, was an assasin. A thought struck him. An utterly out of the blue thought.

Why did he agree to kill for Katsura Kogoro?

'To protect the weak from the horrors of the government' he thought determined, his eyes flashing at his sudden indescion.

Boldly for one so undeveloped he strode down the hallway and back to the dining hall to finish his meal.

* * *

X3 Soooooo! What do ya think? Ok so yes Hotaru was a spy in the shinsengumi headquartes in the series 'Peacemaker Kurogane' and no there will be NO relationship between the two. Update or all of yer hats will suddenly dissapear mysteriously...

o.o


	2. Chapter two

Me: Mahahahahah! I am updating! OMG! X3 Yes BE AFRAID O.O

Disclaimer: I don't own the chracters used from Samurai X, Peacemaker Kurogane or Rurouni Kenshin. So...

* * *

"Practice" repeated the young red-haired boy before her. Ookami sighed. "Yes I heard what you said. I've just never really had anyone ask me that before" she said, regarding the youth carefully. Kenshin blinked. The first one? Surely these were all skilled samurai. Skilled samurai with amazing sword styles...that surely didn't improve on their own. 

_Or it could just be that the bakufu just aren't skilled...Pfft yeah, right._

He sighed as she gestured to the main hall.

Kenshin bowed and thanked her before hurrying into the hall, his hands fingering the sheath of the sword at his side. Okami sighed. They just got younger and younger. She could remember the last one like it was just yesterday. Nothing like this boy though. Cold, hardened, and ruthless. He had probably been human at one point, but all trace of that humanity and been wiped from his stone cold face and rigid posture. They said he was very skilled, 'perfect' for the job apparently. That's why he was killed in the first three weeks.

Okami sighed. The boy didn't even know what he was in for. She actually felt sympathetic for him. According to Katsura-san he had been brought up solely by his isolated master on a mountain, no friends, and no family. But...in the end...he did have something.

She turned her head to stare out thoughtfully over the garden. He had something...so why did he choose to become a killer. A murderer. Why would he want to spill the blood of a man at such a young age, even though his skill will most definitely be of help to the choshuu.

Why had he thrown his life away? Did he even know?

A cold wind blew past.

* * *

Kenshin slipped into the hall unnoticed, his eyes scanning the room filled with the crack of wooden swords that, being brought up on a secluded mountain, made him flinch involuntarily. He paced the nearly completely empty room, his eyes locked on the path in front of him until finally he stopped in the center of the room. A pause in the fluent strike of wooden swords around him signaled that he had caught some curiosity. 

A cold breeze blew from outside.

He began.

In one fluid movement he had applied the pressure to his blade and it emerged from its sheath smoothly. He spun and begun his first kata.The sword moving as smoothly as if it ran through water, slicing the air in two with his movements, carefully and precise. A quiet gasp was heard from the gathering crowd as he began the next kata, movements more fluid, faster. His mind was empty, blank. Nothing else existed as all thought escaped him.

Third kata.

Faster. Higher. Smoother. He flipped mid air and landed on the ground with a dull thud.

On and on this went, the expressions of the crowd turning from mild interest to that of awe. The hall had by his time fallen silent, wooden swords going limp in the hands of their practioners.

On and on. His mind blank. His thoughts erased.

He swung and leaped high into the air, coming down with such force that the air made a giant whooping sound.

Within him memories started to stir. Hikos stone cold face appeared before him, de-grading him, raising his limply held sword into the right position for what seemed about the fifty millionth time. Yet deep within that stone gaze of his, amusement flickered like a candle in a pitch black room.

Finally Kenshin completed his final move and straightened, smoothly sheathing his sword and blinking in realization at the crowd gathered around him.

Among them Senkaku.

Kenshin blinked and slowly made his way through the crowd, them parting without a word as he wove through them.

Just as he stepped out of the hall, whisper broke out, loud conversations as to 'how he moved' and his 'odd technique'.

Kenshin rolled his eyes and continued on his way. He would let them speculate in peace, but as he moved away he though he distinctly heard the word 'demon'.

* * *

"So...what style exactly _is_ that?" asked Akito, shuffling over to stand over the red-head 

Kenshin looked up from slipping on his shoes. "What do you mean?"

"It was really amazing stuff" continued Akito "In fact, I don't think I've ever seen anyone move like that before" he turned a suspicious gaze on Kenshin "are you _sure_ you haven't been in any employ before?"

Kenshin raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat, refusing to spell it out for him.

Akito blinked and glanced over Kenshins small form and boyish face. "Ah" he said grinning and hopped down to slip on his own shoes. "Where ya headed then?"

Kenshin blinked up at the man before him. "I was actually heading out to look around and get...familiar" he replied lamely, shifting under the heat of the burning sun as they stepped out of the gate and onto the dusty road.

In all truth it was basically all he could do. He couldn't bear to be locked up in their with those calculating stares anymore, he'd attracted too much attention to stay any longer. Plus he hadn't really been assigned a job as of yet, and it was probably best to figure out Kyoto before he did anything.

"Alright then! I proclaim it my duty to give you the tour to beat all tours!"

"…"

"…"

Akito grabbed Kenshin by the arm and sprinted, laughing merrily, off down the road.

Kenshin let Akito lead him around Kyoto, listening carefully as he laid out a basic map for Kenshin to follow.

"And you see that place there? Best place in town, waitresses aren't that bad either" he said, winking at Kenshin and giving him a small nudge in the side. Kenshin blinked.

"Ah don't worry kid, anyway wanna catch something to eat" he asked, sighing with amusement at the boys confusion. Finally, that was one thing he couldn't refuse. With a smile and a nod he let himself be pulled into the enterance of the resteraunt.

"Welcome to the Shirobeko!"

Kenshin smiled politely as his nerves were blasted apart as two waitresses popped up out of nowhere. They were almost as bad as the two maids back at the inn. But….something about them seemed…different, why couldn't he pinpoint why. Casually, he followed one of them to an empty booth and watched the waitress sharply as she spun around.

**_C-CRASH! _**

Their went the tray. The waitresses' eyes widened in horror as she tripped up and sent the tray of steaming hot teat flying.

A curious glint appeared in her eyes, Kenshin didn't miss it of course, in fact, and it seemed vaguely familiar. In one swift move she ducked and caught the tray with trembling hands, watching helplessly as the pot of tea went flying….

…and landing deftly in two out stretched hands, the steaming liquid scolding them as it overflowed onto bare skin.

Kenshin flinched in pain at the touch.

But he now had it confirmed in his mind. That woman was a trained fighter. Nimble, athletic, and amazing at her guise.

He smiled patiently as she rushed over to him, smothering thanks and apologies from left and right and quickly taking the boiling pot from his hands, hurrying it back to the kitchen.

Slowly, he sidled into the booth and slumped to his seat. Akito stared "Your pretty quick, kid" he said,a grin forming on his lips "Just like Katsura-san said..."

Kenshin shrugged it off quickly and glanced around. "Akito-san?". Akito flinched at being addressed by the mostly silent young boy

"Yeah?"

Kenshin looked carefully over at the waitress again. "Have you ever…noticed anything about this place?" he asked, lowering his voice as about two or three samurai passed their table.

Akito blinked and grinned "Yep" he replied, glancing mischieviously over at the same waitress.

Kenshin rolled his eyes.

_And the worst interpretation of a question award goes too..._

"Not like that" he said, a small amused smirk tugging at his lips "Never mind" he sighed and patiently listened to Akito for the remainder of the meal.

* * *

So didja like it? I'm sorry i haven't made longer chapters. I swear i fo try! But i've got tonnes of homework at the moment -- I'll type up a long one on the weekened . Until then...review...now...I COMMAND YOU OO


	3. Chapter three

Me: Ok...so i ALMOST made Okita the wonderful cute bishie from PMK X3...but i resisted the urge and gave him the looks he had in Samurai X...and in this fic Souji will be enforced as a BETTER fighter than Saitoh so. Ok and i'm sorry for the slow updates. I Promise! That i will not abandon this fic like i have all my others and for once will finish a fic so _please_ bear with me with the slow updates because they will come.

Disclaimer: Meh. You know the drill. Just read chappy one.

* * *

It was late afternoon by the time Akito and Kenshin had finished their meal at the shirobeko and finished the 'grand tour' of Kyoto. The sun loomed high above them, warming their flesh as they walked on down the road, the hustle and bustle of the markets filling the streets to the brim. Akito continued to jabber away about the various sights and sounds of Kyoto, occasionally calling back distant memories from when he was a child and re telling them dramatically. Kenshin caught him in one of these moments and tilted his head to look at him. 

"So, Akito-san? Does that mean you have been here ever since childhood?" he asked politely as Akito took a breath to launch into another re-telling of how he came across the finest sword-smith in Kyoto.

Pausing, Akito slowed his pace and nodded. "Yep, born and bred, as they would say" he answered thoughtfully, a strange look of warmth appearing in his eyes as he cast is glance around the crowded street.

"Move!" urged a young man behind them as he clambered to the side of the street, casting wild glances back down the road behind them as he joined the masses parting for a group of men who were parading silently down the street.

Narrowing his eyes, Akito caught Kenshin by the sleeve and dragged him under the cloth entrance of a nearby ramen shop. Kenshin, utterly bewildered tensed at the sudden touch but quickly suppressed his natural urges to shove Akito away and followed quickly.

Whispers broke out around them as the group of three passed them, not even bothering to glance at the gathered crowd. A sudden hiss of breath caught Kenshis attention and he glanced up at Akitos thin-lipped face.

"_That _is Okita Souji" he whispered to kenshin bitterly, bending down to his level "First captain of the Shinesngumi"

_The Shinsengumi…_

Craning his head slightly he let his eyes rest upon the Shinsengumi captain.

Brown hair swept up in an elegant top knot cascaded down his back. Piercing brown eyes swept the crowd before fixing firmly on the road ahead, pointedly ignoring the fearful whispers and glances he received from the crowd. However on his lips, was a strange half-smile and in his eyes shone a gleam of amusement that Kenshin had never seen before. Souji Okita was _supposed _to be one of the most skilled swordsmen in the Shinsengumi, not to mention the most blood-thirsty.

And yet…he looked perfectly content.

Overall the Shinsengumi captain appeared to have an air of innocence around him, his stature small yet oddly imposing.

For some reason Kenshin couldn't bring himself to be afraid of Souji Okita like everyone else. He felt himself more…intrigued…than anything else.

As the captain and the two other members of the Shinsengumi passed by Akito let out a hiss of breath and caught Kenshin by the arm. "I think we better head back now" he said grinning, tilting his head towards the slowly setting sun.

Kenshin tore his eyes away from the back of the captain and smiled at Akito.

"Of course"

Much to Akitos surprise, Kenshin was the one that led them through the crowds and back to the inn before the sun had even finished setting.

Grand tour indeed.

* * *

"I _swear_ it was amazing!" 

"He's just a boy!"

"How could he be so sharp at such a young age?"

"Impossible"

As Kenshin and Akito stepped through the enterance after Ookami, hushed conversations abruptly ceased and curious glances were sent in their direction.

Kenshin regareded the errie silence for no more than a few seconds before brushing it off and hastily heading back for his room. At least they weren't calling him some form of sea food anymore. As he reached the bottom of the steps and was about to scurry into his room a voice broke through the silence and reached him before he could escape.

"Hey, Kenshin right?"

Kenshin spun on his heel and looked up into the eyes of the man who adressed him.

Senkaku stared back.

Kenshin smiled tightlyand nodded to the imposing man that stood over him.

Senkaku sighed and bowed his head "Well i'm Senkaku, we pretty much got off on the wrong foot didn't we" he said with a small smile. "Well i was supposed to give you a message from Iizuka-san, he's supposed to breif you tonight" he continued, his posture a little less intimidating.

Kenshin bowed formally "Thankyou" he said sincerely and hurried off as Senkaku gestured down the hall where Iizuka would be waiting.

* * *

"Tommorow night!" 

Iizuka ruffled slightly at the silent boys outburst, his deep brown hair glistening in the light provided by the few lamps placed around the room. "Why yes, the sooner the better" he said casually, his words light and clinically impersonal as his eyes took in the short statured boy before him.

Kenshin coughed in discomfort and bowed his head slightly in apology before turning his piercing gaze back upon Iizuka. Apparantley, Iizuka-san was the field commander for Katsura and would be doing the 'clean up' -- Kenshin _could_ guess what that meant-- for his assinations.

But tommorow?...

He shifted looked down at the black envelope placed before him.

Black.

Like death.

Tommorow night Kenshin Himura would kill ffor the first time.

The thought seemed unfamiliar to him, it's not that it made him uncomfortable, but...it was just different.

Iizuka sighed and pushed the envelope towards the boy. "Inside is the name and where you will find him" he explained seriously, examining the effect these words had on the boy.

This black envelope was someones death sentence. He half-feared openeing it, but half of him was driven by a strange sense of curiosity.

Kenshin plucked the letter from the ground and hastily tucked it away in his sleeve. Iizuka nodded in approval "Now get some sleep tonight Kenshin" he said seriously, and with no more words for him rose and left.

Kenshin was quite surprised how quickly that meeting had gone, like Iizuka was afraid someone was listening or something. He had come in, sat down, recieved instructions and was on his way. But really, what else was he expecting? A formal introduction? A simple 'how are you going'? Kenshin had come to recieve his orders and had done so...but...was everything so clinical here?

Kenshin sighed and rose too from the ground, burning the face of Iizuka deep within his mind. His brown hair to his narrow black eyes and serious yet seemingly exhausted face. He could vivdly remember the bags that circled his eyes and the strong smell of sake that filled the small room.

Still full from his lunch at the Shirobeko, Kenshin purposefully strode past the dining hall and back to his room, recalling the smallest details of kyoto that he had seen today. But everytime he sat with his back to the side of the window sill, his leg dangling off the edge, his thoughts always strayed back to the Shinsengumi captain.

Souji Okita's face kept popping up in his mind giving him that same amused smile as he had seen on the streets of Kyoto. Why was he so difficult to shove away into the back of his mind.

That night, the small hours that Kenshin slept were not filled with worrying nightmares.

* * *

Alright this is a really short one and i'm so sorry ;;;

Hitokiri Yumemi: Thankyou very much ; I'll try and update faster next time.

HitokiriBattosaiess: Your right! It is hard! I always used my homework as an excuse to stay on the comp and just read fanfics off of word instead X3 Thankyou!

CHIBIKenshinta-chan( ): Thankyou for your reviews! I hope you like Souji Okita coz he's gonna be a big part of this fic hint hint X3. Thankyou so much! I know...poor Kenny T-T

Haku Baikou: Thankyou for your review! I'm so glad you read it, i have been following your fic 'Against a sea of troubles' for a long time now, i was the one who typed in caps and made a spelling mistake XP Sorry about that. "Descent into madness'? Yes i have read that, it's very good and after re-rading my own fic i realize that you are in fact correct, it is similar. However this fic is going in a much different direction (I hope anyway --)

Please review you guys!


	4. Chapter Four

Hi! It's been so long...but i'm back xD

From now onwards, i plan to write /much/ longer chapters, thus the wait may be a bit longer. But i assure you, not the gap between chapter 3 and 4 o.O;; Sorry it's taking a while, but i did promise to not abandon you o.O;

* * *

The next morning, Kenshin lay in his bed aimlessly examining the ceiling above him, the crisp morning air sending shivers down his spine and darkness still prevailed even though it was already 5:30AM. The habits beaten into him by Hiko would have him up at this time every morning, practicing his kata until 6:30 where he would then hurry down to get water for his master.

Hiko, for all of his faults, was not a bad teacher and he had set quite a tough schedule for Kenshin to follow, on the ball, every day at 5:30. Yet even though this was true, it seemed that he still found it convenient for someone_ else_ to do his dirty work. He remembered one morning when he had been grumbling while scrubbing vigorously at his masters long white cape which was stained with mud and dirt from yesterdays training, he had accidentally dropped all the washed clothes in a conveniently placed mud pile, this earned him a severe scolding but he did get the satisfaction of watching Hiko wear a cape with a slight faded mud stain all day.

Kenshin sighed. He could stay here and reminisce all day but his kata wasn't going to do itself. Pushing himself upright he got dressed in a hurry and slipped his sword through his obi, the very first rays of sun light visible even though he knew no one would be awake yet.

He silently tip-toed past Akito, down the stairs and out into the silent court yard, the cool air settling in on his damp skin.

It was a perfect morning for training, as Kenshin stepped out onto the soggy earth he took a deep, appreciative breath and arched his back, beginning the warm-up excercises. Birds chirped happily in the trees and the grass whipped gently at his ankles as he bent forward to touch his ankles, back muscles stretching. He couldn't help that a small smile had somehow wormed its way onto his face.

It almost seemed perfectly like it had been in his dream.

A beat.

His dream…

He slowed down his warm-up exercises as the memory flooded back to him. It had gone from a paradise of swirling mists and crisp morning air, to a hell of death and of blood.

From spring to winter.

From life to death.

He shuddered in memory of the dead mans eyes. Wide, open, staring and glassy. The dream had been so vivid and detailed it was like he'd seen it all before, but that couldn't possibly be. He had never seen that man before at all!

A soft sigh left his lips sending out a stream of icy air, and he tapped his feet behind him to try and get the blood flowing to his legs.

Maybe this was one of those—what are they called? Premonitions that Hiko-sensei always talked about. Of course he only ever remembered having one after a heavy night of drinking.

His exercises came to a complete stop as he gazed around the courtyard. A crisp morning sunrise sent chills down his spine and dampened the sounds of the sweet birds of morning that seemed to sing tunes that followed the beat of the blowing winds and falling leaves. Kenshin smiled and pushed everything into the back of his mind. This was why he loved the morning. With that he rotated his shoulder blades once more and begun his kata.

­­

* * *

The owner of the inn woke smartly at 6:30AM and immediately readied herself for the day ahead. One was never slack when running an inn of war hardened young men, or so they called themselves. She bustled down the hallway as she threw her long brown hair up into a loose knot at the back of her head and wrapped loudly on the doors of her two servant girls who called out cheery 'good mornings'. 

She smiled and turned around, the icy morning air settling in around her skin as she made her way to the kitchens. Those men should be woken soon, once she had gotten breakfast well under way, and she had to go shopping for so more supplies as well. Heaving an irritated sigh as the two servant girls bustled in, tittering about one thing or another, and ordered them to ready the water and fire wood.

They replied in a cheery, sing song "Hai!" before skipping out the door. The woman couldn't help but smile. She was to go and help Matsuya with recruiting today; apparently he needed more servant girls to help out with the men staying there.

An irritated frown graced her face as she thought of Matsuya. That man was nearly intolerable, only ever thinking about his business, she was quite surprised when she heard he had started housing the choshuu.

"Kiiiya!"

The woman blinked. Had the men actually decided to wake themselves up this morning?

"Haa!"

There it was again. Discarding the tea towel she had just plucked from the rack, she shuffled to the door and slid it apart just enough so she could peek through. The brown eye she was using to spy widened as she gazed at the small young boy who had arrived just yesterday, doing the most amazing kata she had ever seen! Such speed and agility…how could this be in someone so young? So this was the boys other side. The reason Katsura-san had allowed him to join!

Closing the door on the icy wind that swept through the small crack, she cleared her mind and began preparing for the day ahead.

* * *

Kagoro Katsura schooled his face into that of a serene expression as he, and the various other guards whom all stood in front of a grand manor, waited for the distant view of a carriage to draw closer. His good friend, Edward Goldman, and his entire family were visiting over from America to talk about secret inter-national trades of supplies. He had been slightly hesitant about his blunt way of forcing Kenshin into such a horrible field of duty…but all of this he hammered behind calm and peace. This meeting was going to be important. 

"Sir…" began one of the guards hesitantly as the grand carriage pulled to a stop in front of them. With a sharp nod of his head, the guard rushed forward and pulled open the door.

There, with all of his 247 pounds, stood Edward Goldman, his jolly round face covered with a mop of silky golden hair, he was adorned in strange garments that were all held together by a thick belt with an intricately designed buckle. A smile instantly graced his face as Katsura strode forward to meet him.

"Kogoro! How nice to see you again" the man called in sloppy Japanese. Katsura resisted the urge to frown. Westerners never really understood the importance of using the last name.

Katsura smiled tolerantly "Edward" he said with a short bow which was quickly returned by the hesitant businessman "I trust your journey was comfortable?" he inquired smoothly.

Edward grinned "Of course. Before we get to pleasantries, let me introduce you to my family" as he spoke, Katsura noticed three more gold-heads tumbling out of the carriage.

"This!" began Edward, gesturing with a flourish to the tall woman who had come to stand nervously by his side "Is Elizabeth, my darling wife". Katsura smiled politely at the woman, feeling considerably shorter under this womans looming presence. However she returned the smile graciously and bowed low, her various trinkets tinkling with the movement.

"And this!" he continued, as Elizabeth hurried a young boy forward "Is Tom" he said with a wide grin as he reached down to ruffle the young boys hair. Now Katsura felt way too tall, this boy would get along well with Kenshin. He smiled at the young boy and nodded acknowledgment as theTom followed his mothers example and bowed low.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" he said formally as the guards behind him opened the sliding wooden doors for them to enter "Please.." and with that he gestured them inside.

* * *

**_BANG BANG BANG _**

"Come on you lot, rise and shine"

**_BANG BANG BANG _**

"Nngh…"

**_BANG BANG BANG _**

**_"_**Allright, damnit. We heard you!"

The owner of the inn smirked and lowered the pot and spoon she had been using as a wake up call. "Good. Breakfast is ready"

The men, grumbling and moaning as they went, sent murderous stares after the woman as they rose from their warm beds and plunged straight out into the icy morning air. She had always privately wondered why these men couldn't get up on their own. Surely, if a 15 year old boy could then why not a group of old men.

"Girls, stack the trays please" she said smoothly, her eyes settling on the two young woman huddled at the kitchen door, watching Kenshin intently as he pulled a bucket of water up from the well and dumped it firmly over his head to rid the sweat from his body. The tittered infuriatingly but immediately set out to do their work.

The older woman suppressed a sigh, absently shuffling down the hallway to the dining room where the quicker risers had started to file in. Behind her she could hear the rattling of trays as they were carefully stacked one on top of the other and carted down the hallways.

Another day.

Another morning.

Same old…

…

"**_YAGH-H-H-H-H-H-H-!.!" _**

The entire inn went deadly silent.

* * *

Kenshin started asa piercing scream interupted the peacful morning, his muscles tensing as various shouts and calls followed. Reacting immediately, he raced for the carefully locked door and threw it straight open, nearly piling into a group of horrofied group of men and women. It took him very little time to figure out what they were staring at. 

Sprawled out on the ground infront of a large tree placed directly opposite the inn, lay the slashed body of a relatively tall man with a thick mop of brown hair matted in his own blood. He had been slashed expertly at the neck, and there was a large gash that ran straight across his tomach.

Kenshin shuddered.

Whispers started to break out among them as many people began to pace away, their noses turned up as if they hadn't seen a single thing. Amongst the noise, Kenshin could make out only one word that stood out likea sore thumb.

"Hitokiri"

"It must have been.."

"From the choshuu?"

After the mob had cleared, the man who must have screamed still kneeled infront of the body, hunched over and hugging his shaking shoulders. "S-sen--..." the man muttered through his sobs, gently brushing back the mans locks until the were swept over the pale forhead of his. Kenshin lowered his eyes respectfully, they must have been brothers. He started as he was suddenly grabbed by the shoulders and hauled forcibly back into the inn by the familiar form of Akito.

From the blank look on his face, and the way he just dragged Kenshin away fro the door silently, he knew immediately whom it was lying on the ground in a pool of blood. Senkaku.

* * *

Just to let you know i'm alive and kicking. Yay. Major character dead. -gonk-

Azimel: Thankyou very much! I look forward to more reviews from you

HitokiriBattosaiess: Sure sure! I think i did o.O; 'm not sure, -bad memory- -thwaps self-  
Ok! I shall get to it!

CHIBIKenshinta-chan:...-glomp- I wuv you and yer long reviews xD. Aww, poor Kenny -pets-  
I luff Okita, i thought he was a woman at first in the anime series o.O; I was like "HE'S A MAN?"  
-faint-.

AthrunZallaLover: Thanks , i'll try updating quicker next chapter.

Hitokiri Musei: Thankya! I shall try.

Anime#1Fan : Lmao xDD -glomp- Thankyou! I shall try to update sooner o.O;  
-waves a Kenny and Okita banner- xDD


End file.
